


The price of war

by Esteicy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Rape, child abuse in chapter 2, more tags coming in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: After losing the war against the Inhumans, Pietro does everything in his power to save his sisters from a fate that seems worse than death, but the price is his own freedom.Now Maximus, the man he was forced to marry, will not rest until he turns Pietro into his perfect wife, no matter how.





	1. The winner and the defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic in english (my first language is spanish) and I'm nervous, I wasn't sure if I should post it here, but a friend of mine wanted to read it, and she didn't have Tumblr so I said "Why not?".
> 
> The idea was created between me and @allwillbeone on Tumblr, she is a great little monster full of sadism and I love her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pietro looked at the ground hearing the steps of the invader coming closer and closer, he knew what would come now…he would be murdered by him. The idea of dying on his knees in his own home wasn’t the best option, because he would had preferred an honorable dead in the battlefield as a good warrior, knowing that this was the price he had to pay so his sisters could escape from this men and the horrible fate that was waiting for them…then it would be worth it.

“Well, well…what do we have here?” said the voice of that man, that bastard that would take his land as a reward and call himself the Lord of it.

His own home! The house of Magnus being under the orders of a stranger, the idea alone was enough to made him growl and furiously closes his fist with total anger. The ropes tying his wrist burned his skin.

“What is your name?” asked the irritating voice.

Pietro didn’t answer, who cared about his name? He would be dead in a moment anyway, so who cared?

“Apparently no one had teach you some manners, when someone is talking to you, you should look at them!” suddenly the man grabbed his hair and violently forced him to see him “And if someone asks you something, you have to answer, so tell me your fucking name!” he ordered pulling his hair.

Pietro gasped with pain and then looked at him with hate. The man didn’t look much older than him, maybe four or five years, his hair was as black as the carbon, so were his eyes and Pietro could feel something strange in them…something dangerous.

“I am Pietro son of Erik, first and only son of the House of Magnus” he said with dignity, even in his condition.

“See? That’s better” the guy smiled letting him go, Pietro didn’t like his smile at all, it was like a mask; fake and hiding something “I am Maximus son of Agon, new Lord of this place” he announced extending his arms “That means everything here belongs to me now.”

“You are an invader! You and your people are disgusting rats that destroy and take with no mercy! You’re no more than a dirty thief with your hands covered on blood!” accused Pietro with rage and that won him a hard slap.

“I won this land fighting for it!” he said serious “You and your people lost, we defeated your pathetic army in war and took this kingdom after that, this place is mine by right.”

“Yes, keep telling that to yourself” Pietro murmured ignoring the pain on his face.

“Oh what will a savage like you know about the art of war? You already broke the rules when you came here and took two of my prizes away from me.”

Prizes, that’s how this bastard talked about his sisters, Pietro reaffirmed his idea, coming here was the best decision. This people (the Inhumans they were called) were warriors, when the place they were living wasn’t suitable anymore for any circumstances the traveled and attacked another one, killed every man that could defend them, took their houses and forcibly married their women, conceiving children that would follow the tradition and “improve” the race.

Pietro’s kingdom was the next, they were took by surprise and in the middle of the winter, it was an unspoken rule that you didn’t make war during winter…but the Inhumans were called like that for a reason. So his people was killed slowly, the cold and the swords of the enemies were too much for them. The man saw them die; friends, good men, lost by the hands of strangers that wanted to usurp their homes and humiliate their families.

Pietro knew everything was lost when he saw his father die.

Erik wasn’t the most loving father, he was cool and sometimes unfair, but Pietro deeply respected and loved him, he was the most amazing warrior of all time for the young man, who grew up listening his stories about war and victories. So when he saw him being hurt by an enemy and then thrown from a cliff, something in his mind quickly whispered “run”.

And he did, he ran knowing well he was abandoning an already lost battle.

He arrived to his home and immediately ordered his sisters to escape, there was no time, father was dead and if those miserable came here Wanda and Lorna would be forced to become their brides, that couldn’t happen. Both women had to run away with nothing on their hands, scared and no knowing where to go.

Pietro wanted to go with them, but when some Inhumans soldiers arrived and started to look for the ladies, Pietro decided to win them time and turned his way, making them follow him and finally capture him. The last thing he heard of his sisters, where their cries in the distance.

So now he was here, with this man in front of him and prepared to die by his hand like many others before him.

“And I would do it again and again, Maximus” he promised saying his name with disgust “So now you can kill me, I don’t care.”

“Kill you?” Maximus raised an eyebrow “What makes you believe I’m going to kill you?”

“Are you going to torture me? Fine, it’s not a surprise with trash like you and still being worth it” Pietro was defiant and self-confident.

But the man drew a smile on his face again, but this wasn’t like the last one, this didn’t try to look civilized, this was big and crazy…the smile of a man that wasn’t afraid of being cruel. Suddenly Pietro had a really bad feeling about it.

“Oh Pietro, of course I will torture you, is the less you deserve after what you did” he said looking at his eyes “But I won’t torture you as you believe, I won’t lock you in a cell and then break your bones or some barbaric thing like that” Max shook his head and grabbed Pietro’s face “You helped your whore sister to escape from me, right? Because you didn’t want her to marry me, well congratulations she won’t…because you will take her place” then he kissed his lips aggressively and smiled “You are going to be my wife, Pietro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I write the next chapter? I hope so(?)
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	2. Lost freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I did it! The second chapter is here~ It took me a while but I’m surpirsed I didn’t abandoned this fic like I always do(?). And I’m working on chapter three, don’t worry.
> 
> TW: This chapter will contain violence and physical abuse against a minor, if this content is bad for you please don't read and stay safe.

“What the hell are you doing, you disgusting savage?” Pietro said moving away from his grip and almost falling on his back, he was confused and disgusted “How…what are you talking about? I am a man!” He said like it wasn’t evident.

“Are you sure? You are too pretty for a man” Maximus asked smirking.

Pietro pressed his lips, he knew what he was trying to say. Since puberty Pietro could notice how his physical appearance was…kind of androgynous, especially if you compared him with other men, but that didn’t mean he should be underestimated.

“Of course I am sure, and I know you can’t do it, your society doesn’t allow same sex unions.”

Maximus raised an eyebrow and snorted, he wasn’t expecting that answer but it was a good surprise. He was excited to see what others surprises his future wife could give him.

“It’s cute how you are trying to educate me about what my people allow or don’t allow” his hand went to caress his hair, but Pietro didn’t accepted it well “Actually that’s not completely true, there is no a rule that forbid same sex relationships, is just that our society find them unnecessary because it’s impossible to conceive a baby that way and what’s the point of a marriage if you can’t have descendants?” he said the last part with a lot of mockery.

The inhuman shrugged and rolled his eyes, he knew his perfect big brother would lose his mind if he discovered he was marrying a man but the good thing is he didn’t need to know.

“Well I’ve never been a fan of following the rules, you know about that, right?” he asked ironically “It was my right to marry your sister and thus become the legitimate lord of this lands, but you ruined it and I’m going to punish you as the little whore you are!” he suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled it so hard that his neck cracked “But don’t worry, little bird, no one will bother us about it, because for the public I will be married with a beautiful lady.”

Pietro didn’t understand what this man’s plan was, but he was sure he wouldn’t like it. And the way he said that patronizing nickname made him feel really uncomfortable.

“You won’t have much time for that, I’ll escape” he assured really sure of his own abilities, hell he would rather die than marry that madman.

“Oh I supposed your would say that, that’s why I kept a little guarantee for me, they are outside” then he made a gesture and walked to the door, his guards took Pietro and forced him to follow him.

“Wait, what do you mean? What guarantee?” Pietro moved violently so those men couldn’t touch him, but he did walk behind Max.

Once in the yard Pietro could see what this bastard was talking about and he couldn’t believe it. During war every man that could raise a sword had to go and fight, including peasants, which means the palaces only were left with women, children, old people and sick people. Maximus had all his servants reunited and surrounded by armed men, this son of a bitch really would use defenseless people against him?

“Tell me little bird, do these persons mean something to you?” Maximus gestured to them, the guy could see the fear in their eyes.

Pietro pressed his lips and hands, of course they meant something for him…right now they meant everything for him. Pietro knew a lot of nobles saw their servants basically like slaves, not even remembering their names or looking at their faces, but he wasn’t like that, he appreciated all of them and they loved him as well, they saw him grow up and become a man, some of them could still remember his crying when he was born.

“Oh God, I almost left them when I tried to escape the first time” he thought with guilt “What kind of selfish idiot am I? I can’t make the same mistake twice.”

“Hey! Answer me!” Maximus was impatience “Do this bunch of dirty rats mean something to you?”

“No, they don’t” he lied trying to convince him “They are just servants, they mean nothing to me, so if you are planning to use them to threaten me I tell you it won’t work.”

If Maximus discovered how much he cared about them he could hurt them, he couldn’t let that happen.

“So you are saying I can order my men to torture them right now and you wouldn’t care?” everyone reacted with fear, hugging each other and sobbing a little, Pietro gulped pressing his hands even more.

“Why would you waste your time like that? It’s barbaric and you won’t gain anything” he tried to reason with him.

“Oh Pietro, I wouldn’t be sure about that” he smiled in that creepy way and then looked at his guards “Stop him and grab one of them!”

“No, wait!” Pietro was retained by two men while other grabbed a teenager from the group, taking her away from the arms of one of the older women, and threw her on the ground.

Pietro recognized her, she was Georgia…oh God she was only 14 years old, how could this coward want to hurt her? The poor girl was terrified, shaking and closing her eyes while crying in silence. Pietro was forced to stay still when Maximus stood behind him and pressed his dagger against his throat.

“Now enjoy the show, little bird” the Inhuman lord murmured on his ear “Hey you! Don’t use your sword, be more personal” ordered and his man nodded.

The miserable began to kick her back and ribs making the child scream in pain with each blow, she tried to protect herself hugging her legs, hiding her more delicate parts from the terrible strokes her young body was receiving, begging him to stop. Pietro and his people were horrified, some of them couldn’t even look the monstrous scene.

“That’s enough Maximus stop this! Leave her alone! What kind of monster beat a girl?!” Pietro shouted from his place totally distressed, his wrists burned and bled because of his desperate attempts to remove the rope, what wanted that bastard? Break her bones? Damage her organs? He could kill her!

“But I thought you didn’t care for this people” he said with irony.

“You know I was lying!” he yelled “Stop this madness or I swear…”

“You swear what Pietro?” he made a gesture to stop his warrior and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look around “Don’t you see? You can’t do anything, I could order my people to beat, kill or rape your servants and you couldn’t do anything, you are one man and I have an army, the only way to protect them if you accept to stay here as my wife.”

Pietro looked at them, scared and helpless, he looked at the poor Georgia who was still crying in the floor with her dress ruined and showing some of her bruises. He couldn’t help but cry, he didn’t want to do it, the idea of being tied to this beast was repulsive, what would his father say?

“You won’t answer yet? Maybe you need more motivation, continue!”

“Don’t!” he screamed so hard that he hurt his throat “I will do it, I’ll stay here and I won’t try to escape, you have my word Maximus, but don’t hurt her!” he didn’t care if Maximus tortured or humiliated him, he had to stay there and protect them.

“I don’t know” Max came in front of him and looked at his eyes “I want to hurt her a little more just in case you aren’t sure” he wanted to make sure Pietro would understand the message, the guard was about to hit the poor girl again but someone from the group stepped forward and protected her.

“That’s enough! She is an innocent child and doesn’t deserve this, if you are going to attack someone then hurt me instead” the old woman said showing bravery in his tired eyes.

Pietro’s heart stopped and the fear was indescribable, his nanny…the woman that was his mother’s midwife when he and his sisters were born and then raised them when his mom died, was risking her own life in front of him.

“Okay if you want to play the hero, old lady, who am I to deny it to you? You can use the sword this time” said Maximus, who noticed Pietro’s look when she talked. The soldier drew his sword and pointed her with it.

“No! No! Don’t touch her! Bova no! Don’t do it!” Pietro was struggling so violently that he thought he would dislocate his shoulders in any moment “Please don’t hurt her! Please! I’m begging you, I swear I’ll stay here and be your wife, I promise” he cried forgetting all his pride and that pleased Max.

“It looks like you really care for her life and the other’s servants, how lovely” with a gesture he made him apart the sword, then the two man holding him let him go and he fell on his knees in front of Maximus.

“I do…I do care” he said resigned “I’ll marry you and I won’t try to leave even if I have the opportunity, you have my word.”

“But my child…” said Bova helping Georgia.

“Look what he did to Georgia! And he was willing to kill you!” Pietro said crying and feeling helpless “If staying here means you will be safe then I’m going to stay, but I need you to promise me that you or your men won’t touch them!”

Maximus kneel in front of him smiling, it was impressive that even in his situation he had the courage of demand something, he really liked this boy.

“You have my word, little bird” he said caressing his cheek, he was so beautiful “Your people will be okay if you don’t leave my side” then he stood up and looked at his soldiers “Did you listen? As long as Pietro keep his word you have absolutely forbidden to hurt them in any way, the one that dare to disobey me and break the promise I’m making to my future wife will be punished, are we clear?”

“Yes Lord Maximus!” they knew how brutal Maximus could be with his punishment so they wouldn’t risk themselves.

“There your have” he finally took off Pietro’s ties and helped him to stand, the white haired man looked so anguished and his sadness made him look even prettier, Maximus couldn’t resist “Take it as my wedding present” he said before kissing his lips, blissful for the certainty that Pietro was completely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgia sweetie, I'm so sorry! I'm the worst but I swear I won't hurt you ever again, from now the only poor bastard being tortured will be Pietro(?).
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed a little review/kudo would be nice.


	3. Until death do us part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I really fought with this one, it changed so much from my initial idea xD But I hope is for the best. Also this is the longest chapter until now.

Pietro could feel Maximus’s lips against his and his arm around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Everything he wanted to do was to push Maximus away, run into the wood, and never come back…but he couldn’t, he was trapped there with him.

“Your lips are so soft” Max whispered when he broke the kiss “Who would say a warrior like the one I saw fighting in the battlefield would have so perfect lips?” he said caressing his face an mouth while looking at him with desire, Pietro couldn’t help but blush his look was too intense.

He wasn’t used to that kind of attention at his 21 he never had had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, it wasn’t because he hadn’t prospects but because he was too naïve and distracted, usually missing when someone was trying to flirt with him. So now having this cruel and immoral man touching and looking at him like that made him feel strange.

“Fine, let’s move, we have a wedding to celebrate” Maximus said letting him go “First of all, I want you clean and dressed up in one hour, I think they can help you with that” he ordered pointing at his females servants.

“What…what do you mean with dressed up? With what?” Pietro asked looking at him.

“Isn’t that obvious, dollface? With a wedding dress” the Lord crossed his arms “But don’t worry I won’t’ be picky with that since our wedding wasn’t planned, any pretty white dress will work for the ceremony, I’m sure you will find something in your sister’s room and also a veil” he shrugged.

“Wow, wait right there! Are you telling me I have to wear a dress? Oh no, that won’t happen!” the man shouted completely mad and offended.

“The tradition says the bride has to wear a white dress for the ceremony and I’ve always been a fan of that tradition, so yes you are going to wear a dress for me because I wasn’t asking you!” he said grabbing his wrist violently.

“But it’s humiliating!” he argued ignoring the pain “I…that’s the attire of a woman, I’m a man! You can’t make me do this.”

“Oh little bird, you should get used to it” Maximus said smiling in that disturbing way “Your whole life will be pretty humiliating from now on, my bride” for remark his words, he licked Pietro’s cheek and he tried to step back really uncomfortable “This is your punishment for helping them to escape, so you’re going to wear that dress…or nothing at all, I wouldn’t have a problem with having you completely naked in front of everyone” he suggested with a whisper on Pietro’s ear, he blushed with only the idea.

“Don’t you dare!” he said with fear.

“Why not? The idea of taking all your clothes off right now sounds so temping” Max caressed his waist and hip, making Pietro trembled “Just tear your shirt and pants, getting to see what you hide under that.”

“Stay away!” he pushed him perturbed “That’s enough, don’t touch me” the young man hugged himself, Maximus was being a total creep and he could feel his guards looking at him as well.

“So I think that was enough to convince you, right?” the warlord laughed and then went inside the castle “I’m sure you will look stunning” he said without even turning to see him.

Pietro closed his eyes trying to overcome the nausea that his closeness had caused, but he quickly recovered and went with his people.

“Georgia are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so sorry it was all my fault” he said touching the girl’s face.

“No my Lord it wasn’t your fault, it’s that monster’s fault” she said firmly “I can’t believe you are being forced to marry him, you don’t deserve that! You shouldn’t do it.”

Pietro smiled gently, he knew many of his servants thought that way, he could feel it in their eyes, but his duty was to protect them no matter what.

“I’ll do it child, don’t even try to change my mind…any of you” he looked at them “You are my people and the only family I have left, I don’t think I will ever see my sisters again, so my freedom is an insignificant price for your safety.”

He helped Georgia to come inside and gave orders to take her to Lorna’s room and take care of her wounds and bruises, it had a good bed and they could lock the door so she would rest safe.

“Now…I have to get ready for the wedding” he said resigned.

“Let me help with that my child, at least I can do it for you so Maximus won’t get mad and hurt you more” Bova said taking his hand.

“Thank you, Bova” he gave her a sad smile.

“My Lord…if you allow me I could help with your dress” one of the girls came closer “I used to help your sister Wanda with her clothes, I think I have an idea of how you should look for this unfortunate event” she didn’t look pleased because the cause of this task was a reason of misery for every person that appreciated Pietro, but at least she could help like miss Bova said.

“I would appreciate that, Jeanne” he also smiled at the short haired teen and nodded.

Them, along with others ladies that would assistance him, went to Wanda’s room and prepared a bath for him, Pietro cleaned himself with some of Bova’s help while the girls prepared all the necessary for the ceremony.

When he was ready he covered with a robe and went with the rest, the dress was beautiful, so feminine and delicate, Wanda would have looked gorgeous wearing it. Along with it he could see a veil and some jewels, even the shoes that obviously were his because he couldn’t borrow from his sister.

“All right my Lord, let’s start” said Jeanne taking his hand, Pietro sighed.

Dressing up like a lady was definitely harder than his normal clothes, trying to put that long dress or tying all those ties looked like an impossible task for an only man so he appreciated the help a lot. Surprisingly the dress looked pretty good on him, he didn’t believe he could pass as a female so easily. When his clothes was ready they brushed his hair and then put the veil and the accessories.

“How do I look?” he asked shyly, a blush was covering his cheeks this was weird and embarrassing.

“Like a bride, my Lord” answered Jeanne with sadness, her master didn’t deserve to be forced into this outfit or this ceremony.

A few minutes later someone knocked the door and Maximus’s voice talked from the other side.

“Are you ready?” he asked anxious.

“I am ready” answered Pietro annoyed.

“Then let me in, what are you waiting for?” one of the women looked at Pietro and he nodded indicating she could unlock the door.

Maximus came in and in the moment his gaze fell on Pietro his mouth and eyes opened in surprise, the younger man was totally breathtaking. Of course Maximus knew he would look pretty but he wasn’t expecting such beauty in front of him; the immaculate white of his dress only perturbed by the golden details, the veil covering his white silver hair, the jewels shining on his neck and hands and his pale skin decorated by that adorable blush on his cheeks.

But even in his situation Pietro was standing with dignity; firm shoulders, straight back, head proudly raised, lips lightly pressed and his prefect blue eyes intensely looking at him almost like challenging him.

And everything Maximus could think of was “How could a man be so beautiful?”

“Wow, you look…gorgeous” he said pleased as he approached him after the initial shock “You are like an angel, my beautiful bride” he murmured while taking his hand and kissing it with adoration.

“Stop exaggerating” Pietro said looking away, it was so stupid.

“I’m not exaggerating little bird, I knew you would look lovely but you are even better than I imagined” he praised caressing his cheek, he couldn’t wait to finally be this man’s husband “Shall we go?” he offered his arm and Pietro grudgingly took it.

They came to the great hall, the biggest room in the castle that was used for important events like a wedding, all Maximus’s guards were on one side of the room and Pietro’s servants in the other, the persons that were helping him joined them and Pietro gave Bova a last sad look.

Then Maximus took him to the center of the room, in that place was standing an older man with a large book placed on a table. Pietro looked confused when he was able to read the content of the book, he couldn’t understand a word.

“Don’t try to read what is written there, it’s our old language, the one our ancestors used to speak” Maximus explained “Only erudite people like me can read it, but this is my wedding so I’m delegating the task to him.”

“So I won’t understand what he is saying?”

“Don’t worry your vows will be comprehensible for everyone including you” he said with a patronizing tone while booping his nose, Pietro moved his face annoyed.

Then the man proceeded to read what was written in the book while Max held Pietro’s hands, looking at him without being able to hide his smile of complete satisfaction, this pretty man in front of him was going to be his for the rest of his life, the idea of being able to taste his lips, caress his skin and hair, making love with him every night if he wished, hearing his voice whispering, moaning or even screaming his name and having him by his side no matter what, all of that was perfect.

He knew eventually he could break Pietro’s spirit and transform him in the perfect spouse he always dreamed, it probably would take time and work but getting to see a once brave warrior turned into a submissive wife would be worth it. And he would love him…he would make Pietro love him.

Meanwhile poor Pietro couldn’t even look at him, the defeated lord was trying so hard to no shake and ignore the lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe that was happening to him, why him? What did he do to deserve this? His wedding day was supposed to be a happy day of celebration, not the day he felt like he was selling himself as a slave to one of the most despicable man he had the misfortune to know.

Many of his servants were crying, why their little lord ended in such a humiliating and horrific situation? He was giving up his freedom because of them, any warrior would risk his life to protect his loved ones but he was accepting a fate worse than death. In that moment they knew he was braver than many men and his soul was precious, they never felt so much respect and admiration for someone like they did in that moment.

“Now we must give the rings” announced the old man raising his arms, Maximus showed two golden rings he was carrying on his pocket “My Lord, you must kneel in front of your bride and recite your vows.”

Max smiled, knelt taking Pietro’s hand and put him the ring while saying something Pietro couldn’t hear because he was too concentrated in the warm metal around his finger, marking him as a property, being the padlock of his cell, how something so little and pretty could make him so miserable?

Maximus stood up after kissing Pietro’s hand and now it was his turn.

“Now my Lady…”

“You can call him Lord” Maximus corrected quickly “Call him young Lord like his servants do, so you can distinguish him from me.”

“As you wish my Lord” every man in the room accepted the order “Now my young Lord, please kneel in front of your future husband and recite your vows” Pietro took the ring.

“I don’t know my vows” he whispered looking confused.

“He will tell them to you, just repeat them” Max said caressing his face.

Pietro knelt carefully, trying to not ruin the dress and without looking at Maximus’s face he placed the ring on his finger. The man began to tell the promise he should make as his now wife and Pietro repeated it with saddens a resignation in his voice.

“With this ring placed

In your hand, my Lord

I make you this promise

Of unconditional love

During the days and nights

Of this life of ours

You will have the right

To call me yours

Hear me out! Mortals and Gods

Today I’m given a new start

And know that I belong to my husband

Until death do us part”

Maximus made him stand and kissed him one more time while the older man said one last line that Pietro assumed declared them officially married, he could hear the Inhumans happily cheering his Lord’s marriage. Maximus pressed their foreheads together and smiled at him while holding him by his waist.

“You are my wife now, Pietro” he murmured with happiness.

Pietro closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to not cry, he was his wife…the bride of an Inhuman Warlord, his father would be so disappointed. Then he felt how Max held him in a tight hug, hiding his face on his neck and whispering against his skin.

“You will learn to love me, my little bird.”

Pietro didn’t say a word but in his heart he made the promise of never giving up, it did not matter what happened he would never love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the wedding night.


	4. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: This chapter contain explicit sex assault and rape, please don't read if you don't feel comfortable with this kind of content.
> 
> Now here you have the chapter, it’s full of Pietro suffering.

The rest of the day was a surrealist for Pietro, who kept going like he was in some kind of dream, the voices and music were like a distant echo and the images were like a blurry memory of something that was happening to someone else.

Pietro was in the castle without actually being there, he was quiet and looking at the emptiness while his mind tried to assimilate the idea of what had just happened, how his whole life was truly shattered.

The young man was not aware of when he went to his bedroom but now he was sitting on his bed and stroking the skirt of his dress, maybe humming a song or maybe it was just his imagination, who knows? His free hand was taking little pieces of food from a plate and bringing them to his mouth, he didn’t have appetite but his head had the vague memory of someone…maybe Bova, telling him he should eat or he would starve, like if that was something bad. 

“But I’m not hungry anymore” he murmured to himself when the plate was empty “Then what am I? Probably tired, I haven’t sleep in a while” Pietro sighed and shook his head.

It was sunset, too early to sleep but he was so exhausted for all the emotional pain he was exposed in so few hours that he didn’t care. His eyes closed and succumbed to fatigue, he didn’t dream and it was a good thing because nightmares were his only option if he did.

“Open your eyes, little bird” Maximus’s voice finally woke him up, he was moving him a little “I was looking for you.”

“Then you found me” he said clearly irritated “What do you want?” Pietro coughed and sat on bed, his mouth felt weird.

It was night as he could appreciate outside the window, how much did he sleep? He still feeling tired but not in the same way that before.

“I wanted to take you to our room, of course” Maximus explained taking his hand but Pietro took it away quickly.

“I can go alone” he stood up or at least he tried because his first attempt made him feel dizzy “So we will share room too?” Pietro wasn’t surprised but honestly annoyed.

“Obviously we will, you silly bird” Maximus walked by his side and booped his nose, Pietro hated that “You are my wife and your place is with your husband.”

Pietro rolled his eyes, that man’s voice and mere existence was driving him crazy, since he was captured the young man couldn’t take a moment to think about how much he detested Maximus, but after all the commotion had finally happened his anger was taking its place.

When they stopped in front of what he knew was his father’s room he sighed, that was an important place for him, the idea of sleeping there was almost disrespectful but what other option did he have? Maximus opened the door and grabbed his arm to guide him in, but again Pietro rejected his contact with sharpness.

“Why do you act like that?” Maximus asked when he closed the door “You will have to let me touch you, Pietro.”

“…Why? Are you really asking me why?” Pietro turned to see him “You are not stupid, Maximus you know why!”

The black haired man shrugged and came closer while Pietro stepped back more and more, Maximus looked so damn carefree and relaxed that Pietro wanted to punch him right there.

“Yes I know, I understand you may have some hard feelings with me but…” 

“Some hard feelings?” Pietro let escape a disbelieving laugh that sounded almost like a cry “That’s how you call what I feel? Some hard feelings? I don’t have some hard feelings, you bastard! I hate you, I hate you! I fucking hate you!” his voice slowly became a yell that hurt is throat with all the anger he was letting go “You and your people invaded my home, killed my people, took my land as a reward and forced my sisters to run away while I took their place as the forced bride of a madman! You used my servants to make me marry you! You hurt them and humiliated me! I hate you Maximus, I hate you more than I’ve ever hated someone in my life!”

His face was red and he didn’t notice when he started crying, but he quickly dried his tears and then leaned on the wall trying to keep his balance, his head was killing him right now.

Maximus didn’t say a word during a long moment, he could try to understand Pietro’s feelings but it seems pointless, he knew they would eventually die like they always did…that’s how his society worked, brides eventually would accept their new lives. But right now he could try to show Pietro not everything was bad, of course he could cause him big pain but also a lot of pleasure, so taking advantage of his dizziness he finally came close enough to touch him.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, little bird” he said slowly grabbing his waist and caressing his hair “But I swear you will learn to love me, I wish it so bad, even if sometimes I can be a little harsh with you it’s because is my duty to show you your place, so we could be happy together Pietro.”

“Let me go! Stay away from me” why he was feeling so weak suddenly, he didn’t want him so close but couldn’t help it.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible” Maximus smiled a little and then softly kissed his neck “This night is our first night together, my bird, aren’t you excited?”

Pietro blinked and repeated his words in his head while he felt him pressing his body against the cold wall and kissing his neck and collarbone, their first night? Was he talking about that first night? No! That couldn’t be possible, he couldn’t really want that from him, not that! Anything but that!

“Maximus stop it!” he said grabbing his arms and moving his head to stop his actions “What did you do to me? What do you want?” the poor guy was so desperate for something that would contradict his ideas.

“You Pietro, I want you” he caressed his cheek smiling, making his consort tremble “I knew you would try to fight and resist, that’s why I gave you a little drink when you were sleeping.”

The younger man opened his eyes alarmed “You drugged me?!” that explained the taste when he woke up and how weird he was feeling.

“No! I just helped you to relax, I didn’t want to be violent with you and ruin that pretty face” and he was aware Pietro could easily defeat him being alone and sober.

“You sick monster!” he was scared, angry and disgusted.

“You will love it, don’t worry dollface” he said kissing his lips again.

Pietro’s breath was becoming erratic and he began to shake while the man sucked and licked his neck, he could feel Maximus caressing his body over the dress, touching him in ways no one dared before, his legs immediately closed when he felt him trying to reach his crotch.

“No!” the ashamed man grabbed his wrist and closed his eyes “Not that!”

“Oh but you know that’s the funniest part, little bird” Max whispered on his ear before biting it “I’m sure you were a total slut before my arrival, am I wrong? With a face like yours and being a noble man, I’m sure a lot of rich boys wanted their rounds between your pretty legs” he said stroking his tights.

Pietro had to press hard his lips to not moan like the man wanted, his words were so humiliating and just a slander, he was a virgin! But obviously Maximus didn’t believe that because how a good-looking young man like Pietro could remain virgin? He couldn’t be that lucky, right?

“Now let’s take off this dress, I want to fuck you in your daddy’s bed” the sadistic inhuman felt aroused with that idea but for Pietro it had a completely different effect.

His father…he would be so disappointed if he allowed this man to take his honor like this, being so submissive and pathetic, he had to protect himself, he had to be the warrior he was trained to be, even if he knew Maximus would find a way to force him…at least he would knew he fought.

So taking a deep breath he used all his strength and in the moment Maximus walked away he gave him a hard punch on his face, making him fall in the floor and then didn’t give him time to recover, immediately grabbed his body and smashed him against the wall, making the bastard shout of pain before punching his stomach.

Maximus was taken by surprised, the aggression and the pain weren’t something he was expecting, this bitch could hit really hard even being drugged. When he could focus on Pietro enough to attack him back, immediately made him fall on the ground.

“How did you do that? You shouldn’t be able to move!” he asked surprised and mad.

“Maybe your drug wasn’t that effective, asshole” Pietro smiled, he could see blood coming out of Maximus’s mouth showing how he could really hurt him, even if it was a little it was worth it.

Max blinked and then shook his head cleaning his face, perhaps he underestimated this boy, his people had a reputation and he just proved that the inhuman lord should think his moves better in the future.

“Very impressive, witchbreed” he practically spat those words, it was a insult used against Pietro’s people because they were believed to be descendants of magicians, a rumor based on their physical appearance and fight talent “I must be more careful with you in the future, but now I’ll show you what happen to a wife when she decides to be a bitch.”

Then he called his guards and ordered them to hold him while he demanded another to bring more of the drug he used. The men weren’t delicate with Pietro and his arms hurt for the way they were twisting them so he wouldn’t try to escape, he couldn’t do much before Maximus slapped his face really hard.

“If it weren’t because I want to keep you pretty, I would break your nose” he said violently pulling his hair “You whore!” he punched his stomach and ribs three different times and then slapped him again.

“Stop!” the pain was annoying but Pietro wouldn’t let it stop him “You are a coward! Hitting me because I can’t defend myself.”

“And you are a bitch that doesn’t know his place!” Max grabbed his neck feeling his pulse against his palm “You belong to me, you are not more than a pet or a thing, you saw what I did with your servants because I could, right? I’m sure you didn’t forget it.”

“Let them out of this! You promised they would be safe if I didn’t escape” Pietro felt Maximus pressing more, it was hurting but he didn’t care.

“And I keep my word, but if I can’t use them I’ll find ways to make you please me” the inhuman assured letting him go. In the moment he had more of that drug on his hand he forced Pietro to open his mouth grabbing aggressively his face “Take this you slut, drink to the last drop” he said with a sadistic smiling while he made him swallow.

Pietro tried to resist but Maximus was brutal, he felt so drowned with that fucking potion, his eyes opened all they could and began to cry for the despair. Once the recipient was empty Pietro coughed and shook his head, he was feeling sick.

“Oh God…you son of a bitch” he murmured, his throat injured because of the rough treat.

“That should be enough, dollface” his miserable appearance was pleasant for the warlord, this time he gave him enough to force a normal man into a deep sleep so probably it would let Pietro helpless.

Pietro closed his eyes, it didn’t took much before that thing made effect, he felt weak and uncomfortably hot, his head was spinning and his legs were shaking a little.

“How do you feel, honey?” Maximus laughed grabbing his chin, Pietro’s eyes were unfocused and he looked really tired “Now let me take care of this dress” he said taking one of his guard’s dagger and caressing Pietro’s chest, stomach and hips with it.

“What…are you…going to do?” Pietro panted feeling how the object traveled by his body.

“Oh just this” with a big smile the man kneeled, grabbed Pietro’s skirt and ripped it exposing his legs to him.

“No!” Pietro wanted to kick him away but he felt too feeble even for that, he barely could stand because those men were holding him “Stop…Maximus…” he murmured when Maximus started to touch his legs.

“What a beautiful sight, your skin is so perfect” he said before kissing and licking his thigh making Pietro tremble, his face blushing was adorable for the older man.

Pietro heard the guards laughing while their lord had his fun playing with his limbs, that made him feel even more humiliated, why were they still there? He couldn’t move anymore even if he really tried.

“Don’t…don’t laugh” he whispered closing his eyes and weakly trying to close his legs.

“What? Are you talking to them?” Max looked at his ashamed wife and stood.

“Tell them…to go away…” having Maximus toying him was bad enough but with those men enjoying the view the thing was even worse.

“I would but maybe you don’t deserve it” Max ordered them to let him go while he pushed him against a wall and saw him fall to the ground.

“I don’t…want it like…like this” Pietro was scared, his mind was a mess and his body was hurting with all the cruel treatment.

“Oh please, don’t act like a prude with me” he kicked him just for the pleasure to hear him cry “A whore like you must me aroused with this situation, am I wrong?”

“You are” Pietro murmured hugging himself “You are wrong…I am not a whore!” he defended himself tired of those insults.

“Why so sure, dollface? Is not like you can say you are a virgin, right?” he asked ironically with a smirk that slowly disappeared when Pietro looked away without answering him, it took him only a moment “Wait…are you? Are you really a virgin?” he asked again, shocked.

“Of course I am…I’m not married” Pietro answered offended, just because he was pretty that doesn’t mean he was a slut.

Maximus laughed not being able to believe his luck, when he thought Pietro couldn’t be more ideal this boy proved him wrong. He was a virgin, the greatest idea of purity and perfection for his people, that wouldn’t be a surprise in a woman since society were stringent with them, but Pietro was a guy so find one that stayed virgin until marriage was strange and precious.

Even better was the fact Pietro was his wife, he would be the only man that could enjoy his perfection in bed, taking his innocence while hearing his voice moaning his name. Pietro was meant to be his, it was fate.

“You weren’t married, my bride” he reminded him smiling with pleasure while he kneeled in front of him and caressed his hair “Why you didn’t tell me? This is such an important moment, you two can leave now” he ordered and his guards nodded and left the room closing the door.

Maximus carried Pietro to their bed and laid him down slowly, the he climbed on the bed and gently began to undress him, taking his time and caressing every inch of exposed skin he got until the white haired boy was completely naked in front of him.

“Oh for the gods and goddess, you are so beautiful” Maximus stared at him for a few seconds, his figure was just as perfect as the rest of him, it totally deserved a delicate treatment during his first time being touched.

Pietro closed his legs and looked away not understanding the drastic change, just a moment ago he was kicking him in the floor and threatening with rape him in front of his men, but now he was being so disturbingly gentle, sliding his hands down his body, kissing the wounds he had inflicted him, staring at him and whispering embarrassing things to his ear.

“Maximus…stop” he asked knowing well it was the only thing he could do “I don’t want…my first time…”

“What? To be with me?” he asked looking at him and pressing their foreheads “My beautiful Pietro, don’t you get it? There is no another way, there never was, you were meant to me mine and only mine” while talking his hands slowly stroked his legs and hips “You waited for me to take your virginity, to turn you into my wife” that idea was so damn exciting.

“I didn’t wai-…” he couldn’t protest anymore because he kissed him again.

Maximus kissed him with passion, an obscene kiss, biting his lower lip and playing with his tongue while moaning a little. He separate only to take off his jacket and shirt, his body was stronger than it appeared and had many scars. Pietro looked at him for a second but then looked away, how cute.

“Don’t be shy, my dear” Max kissed and then bit his neck making Pietro unwittingly moan “Well that was lovely, please do it again.”

Pietro bit his lip and shook his head closing his eyes, he wasn’t expecting that, it was not fair.

“I said do it again…maybe if I touch here” he forced his legs open and sit between them so he couldn’t close them again, then began with softs touch to his crotch before grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly.

Pietro opened his eyes with panic and tried to stop him, but Maximus restrained his both hands over his head, he was so blushed and his eyes showed the disgust and fear he was feeling.

“No! Don’t do that!” Pietro had masturbate in the past, even being as prude as he was he still being a guy, but it was so different in a really bad way “Stop, no…no…ah!”

Max got what he wanted, Pietro couldn’t stop his moans with the attention his body was receiving, and if it wasn’t bad enough the older man was using his mouth to suck and lick his nipples.

“God…Maximus…stop it” all Pietro could do was to put his hands on his shoulders and dig his nails deep while gasping and moaning.

“Why would I stop? You are getting hard already, it seems like you are enjoying it.”

Why was he reacting? This was horrible he shouldn’t be giving this man what he wanted!

“Did I mention the drink I gave you may have some secondary effects?” Maximus laughed like the maniac he was.

“Oh, curse you” unfortunately Pietro didn’t have much time to be mad since his husband went down and glared at him with a malicious smirk while liking his lips “What…what are you doing?”

“This is your first time, right? I assume this will be your first blow job too, ah?” he kissed his hips before opening his mouth “You are welcome, my dear” then he licked his cock and slowly put it into his mouth, greedily sucking while moving his head.

Pietro arched his back and shout with surprised, so hot, so wet, so soft, his mind couldn’t process this strange new sensation.

“Please! Don’t! Maximus…” he begged grabbing his hair. 

But Maximus wouldn’t stop, it was so glorious the way this man was writhing in sweet pleasure and gasping his name, he could definitely get used to it. Pietro hated how good this horrible act was feeling, he wasn’t enjoying but his body wouldn’t care, especially not with the drug affecting his will.

The wet sounds invading the room were so indecent, while Pietro had to use all his willpower to not move his hips into his mouth.

“Okay I must stop, I don’t wish to make you come yet” the black haired man smiled before taking off his pants, his own dick was already hard thanks to the show this beautiful angel was giving.

“Oh God…” Pietro gulped when he saw his erection, he never saw another man like that before, he was so innocent and that for Maximus was the most erotic part of all of this.

“Don’t worry, it will feel good inside you” Maximus promised masturbating while licking his fingers.

Pietro couldn’t look, it was so obscene and inappropriate, but most of all…it was intimate, the kind of intimacy he hoped to have only with the person he would choose, with someone that he loved, not this animal. He felt so sad, wanting to cry but no willing to do it in front of him.

“Very well, little bird now I need you relaxed, all right?” Maximus said caressing his hole and making Pietro tremble.

“No…oh God no” Max introduced slowly the first finger and Pietro tensed all his body “Take it off.”

“I won’t do that, you need to relax” he said moving it while kissing his neck.

Pietro closed his eyes and tried to do as he said, especially when the second finger joined the other.

“Wow Pietro, you are so tight!” Maximus began to move his fingers like scissors driving Pietro crazy “I can’t wait to be inside you, if you moan like this with my fingers I’ll have you screaming with my cock.”

“Shut…shut up” Pietro bit his lip when the third joined fucking his hole until it was ready for the next part “No Maximus…no, please…anything but that.”

“Don’t worry my angel, I will make you enjoy” he said taking off his fingers and placing his cock “Relax, close your eyes if you wish.”

Pietro closed his eyes knowing well there was nothing he could do to stop him, he pressed his lips as hard as he could and then grabbed the sheets feeling him invading his body. His eyes cried and the young lord had a hard time trying to contain his sobs because it hurt, it was as bad as he had imagined and even more because it was this man the one doing it.

“It hurts…” it wasn’t even a plea anymore, it was just a weak whisper.

“I know darling, I know but you are strong and can resists, I promise it will pass” he kissed his forehead.

While poor Pietro was trying to not cry for the pain and the disgust, Maximus couldn’t feel more satisfied with this, Pietro’s inside was magnificent, so warm and tight and the sight of his beautiful face blushed and with tears was completely stunning.

“I adore you” he murmured while kissing his both cheeks, his nose and his forehead “I’m so happy you’ve let me take your virginity.”

“I didn’t let you…”

“That’s a detail” the let me didn’t mean it wasn’t against his will “But eventually you will let me take your beautiful body whenever I please and you will enjoy it as much as me, you will see little bird.”

Maximus waited a moment for the boy to get used to him, hearing how he tried to stop his sad sobs, oh he was so fragile…so pure. When he finally felt him relaxing a little grabbed his hips and moved slowly.

“Oh god…” Pietro shuddered and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, my bird” Pietro moved pelvis hitting against his wife’s body, feeling how his tight ass took his whole dick once and again.

Pietro wanted to die, why was it happening? Wasn’t enough all the humiliation and pain he faced those days?! This torture was too much, this bastard was raping him on his father’s bed, even if he was being gentle he could feel the blood coming out of his hole and making its way to the previously white sheet.

Maximus fucked him harder with every minute, panting against his neck and making him feel dirty and disgusted but not having way to stop him.

“I think I’m being too selfish here, you also deserve attention” Max murmured on his ear before grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it.

“Oh please…” he cried, that son a bitch would also force him to come?

“You become tighter if I do this” a cruel laugh came from the man.

The Inhuman Lord was loving every second of this, this was not the first time he fucked with a virgin but the whole situation made it totally better. His hips now were moving fast and creating a special symphony with their flesh hitting against each other, the bed under them creaking, his body being covered by sweat, the whole scene was so erotic for him.

Pietro only wanted this to end quickly, he wasn’t sure if the man would come inside or over him, and honestly both options were repulsive. When suddenly his dick touched his prostate Pietro couldn’t suppress the scream that escaped from his throat while he arched his back, an electric shock travelled through his whole body making him feel one step closer to the orgasm.

“How magnificent” Maximus really adored that little scream and would gladly hear it again, so he moved trying to repeat the action as many times as possible.

“Please! Slow down, I…I can’t…” Pietro was feeling even dizzier with the incessant pleasure, so damn good, not being able to formulate a whole sentence with all his screams and moans.

“I won’t slow down now Dollface, I’m almost ready” he announced with wicked joy.

“No! Ah! Maximus…” his hand moving quickly on his cock and his dick hitting against that so sensitive spot were too much for him, he began to feel too hot, and that special tickling in his stomach.

“Oh I can recognize that face when I see it, will you come for your husband, my bird?” Maximus talked on his ear before going even faster, he would have the satisfaction of making him finish first “Do it my adorable wife, show me how much you love being taken by me.”

Pietro cried, he didn’t want to please him one more time but he couldn’t help it, how could he stop his body from betraying him? He was too weak and being affected by that drug, he could only close his eyes and press his teeth when he finally reached the climax and came over their bodies.

Maximus moaned scratching the bed with one hand, not only he felt his warm seed on his hand and abdomen but his inside suddenly was so tight! And his face…oh fuck, he looked beautiful crying like that. He couldn’t contain himself much longer, he came inside him filling his ass with his cum and finishing signing this man as his.

“No…” Pietro muttered shaking and pressing his hands, it was disgusting.

Max waited a moment, enjoying the whole situation with sadistic bliss before pulling off his penis, seeing his semen coming out of him, and kissing his wife’s lips one more time, Pietro didn’t resist he was too tired for that.

“I can’t describe how amazing you were, my little bird” his voice was a whisper that almost sounded tender.

Pietro looked at him, his eyes filled with tears and empty of any kind of light, he was so…broken. Then the young Lord looked away and slowly turned his back on him, curling in on himself and closing his eyes, Maximus stared at him for a few seconds before kissing his head and doing the first decent thing that night, leaving him alone for this time.

“I understand you may need time alone, little bird” the older man said putting on some clothes “But since tomorrow we are sharing the bed, no negotiation, now sleep well” a cynical smiled drawn on his face while he made his way to the door.

In the second Pietro heard the door closing he covered his abused body with the sheets, feeling comfort with the darkness and the warm they gave him, and finally he gave himself permission to cry…really cry, it was violent and piercing, sobs that showed all the pain and all the frustration he felt during his violation, asking himself why? Why did this happen? What did he do?

He felt guilty even if it didn’t make sense, he couldn’t stop him there was no way! But his broken heart only could feel disgust of himself for giving Maximus what he wanted, now he was dirty and used.

“I’m so sorry father” he said in a pathetic murmur, why couldn’t he die with him, fighting like a respectable warrior? How did he ended up being an Inhuman’s Lord bitch?

He wished it was just a horrible nightmare, he closed his eyes like a child scared of the monsters hiding in the dark and prayed that all of this was just a bad dream. But he knew better, the next morning his demons would still being there, and so would the next day, and the next…

After all…the place of a wife was with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long and so hard to write, I'm sorry, this month was really busy and the chapter wasn't easy to write, I hope you liked it.


	5. The taming of the shrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I know this chapter took forever, but my inspiration didn’t want to cooperate for months and then there was the fact that I’m lazy and only wrote like 0 to 300 words every day, I promise I will try to not take so long next time.
> 
> Okay for give you an idea of what to expect at first this was meant to be a chapter purely about Pietro learning to be a lady, but at the middle I changed and decide to concentrate on his dynamic with Maximus, honestly it doesn’t give much to the plot so I’m sorry if that’s disappointing for you, my dear readers.
> 
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy and thank you for your patience.

Pietro woke up with the sunlight coming in from the window, he closed his eye for a moment again since this whole mess started he didn’t have energy to do anything actually. At least he didn’t have to wake up with Maximus by his side every morning, during these two weeks he could notice the inhuman was usually an early riser, always getting up before the sun and way before his wife.

But eventually Pietro had to open his eyes and leave his bed, he had duties and lessons he couldn’t just ignore. Maximus had been pretty clear after the first night, Pietro wasn’t just his toy to torture, he was his wife and the house’s lady and had to act like such…or make an effort to learn how.

He wasn’t glad with such an order, being forced into this situation was humiliating enough and honestly didn’t give a fuck about his husband’s reasons.

_“Well, my little bird, even if I’m a private person someday I will have to show myself in public again and that include my wife” Maximus said in that condescending tone he always used when he had to explain something to Pietro “And contrary to what you must believe, we aren’t stupid Pietro, right now no matter how beautiful and delicate you may look you would never fool anyone with your manners, the way you walk, stand, talk, everything about you is masculine! It’s so evident you are a man in a costume instead of a woman that was properly educated to be a lady”_

_“Because that’s what I am, Maximus!” Pietro exclaimed irritated_

_“That’s what you’re for now! But you will learn to be a lady, my little bird” Maximus smiled at him while petting his head._

_“Why would I do such a thing?” he asked sharply while slapping his hand away._

_“Because if they discover our lie we will be in problems and I don’t want that” he says tiredly._

_“Oh so I must humiliate myself so you won’t be bothered, sure! I don’t think so” the younger man crossed his arms._

_Maximus looked at him for a long time before smiling, again that disturbing and lifeless smile, it was the calm before a storm...a really dangerous calm._

_“Well Pietro…if you don’t want to cooperate I have other ways to make you more feminine” the man came closer and touched his hips “What gives a man his sense of masculinity? What is the first sign of our virility we give to the world? What makes a man a real man?”_

_The wicked man started moving forward until he pressed Pietro against the wall, grabbing his skirt and pulling it up, revealing his legs._

_“What the hell are you talking about? Let me go!” Pietro pushed him away but Max slapped him violently._

_“What I’m talking about? I wonder if you are really that stupid or if your little mind try to protect you” he grabbed his hair “If you won’t be good an cooperate in your transformation into a good woman, maybe I should accelerate the process and just cut what makes you a man!” with a big smile that showed his teeth he grabbed his cock painfully._

_Pietro screamed for the sudden and horrible pain, tears coming to his eyes, but then he understood his twisted intentions and fought trying to get away from him, even if his body was hurting._

_“No! You wouldn’t…” he was terrified._

_“Don’t try to guess what I wouldn’t do, whore!” Maximus pulled harder and then threw him to the floor “If castrating you I get you to behave, so be it! I’m sure it would be something interesting to see!” his laugh invaded the room, maniacal and sadistic._

_Pietro moved back to a corner in the room, cold sweat bathing him while he tried to ignore how much his crotch was hurting. He looked at Maximus and knew this son of a bitch would be capable of that and more, why would he doubt his cruelty at this point? Shaking he hugged himself, even if obeying his order was denigrating…it was the less bad option, he couldn’t endure being mutilated like that._

_“Please no…I will do what you want….I will learn to be a good lady” he promised looking at the floor._

_“That’s a good little bird” Max said satisfied._

So after leaving the bed he called for Jeanne and washed his face, the girl arrived and helped him to get dressed, the process was so irritating, why would a dress need so many ribbons? And he wasn’t a fan of that useless long skirt, what was the purpose? Limiting women’s mobility? Stupid.

“I can brush my hair myself, Jeanne” he said looking at her in the mirror.

“It’s not a problem for me, my lord” she replied not stopping her task “You have a hair easy to brush and it still being short so it’s even easier”

“Yeah it can’t grow that much in…how much time we have been in this damn hell?” he asked confused.

“Two weeks.”

“Oh…it felt like more” he sighed and when he was ready the girl sit in front of him, applying some makeup to his cheeks and lips “Why do I have to wear makeup? It’s really dumb.”

“Boltagon said he wanted your face with some more…life” she shrugged.

“I would have way more life if he fucking died and stopped bothering me” Pietro said growling, making her laugh even if it wasn’t really a joke.

Then they both went to the kitchen to have breakfast. The reason Pietro had his breakfast in the kitchen and no the dining room was really simple in the kitchen he felt safe, Maximus and his men mostly avoided it since they didn’t really have anything to do there. So Pietro and his servants stayed there every time they could, talking and helping a little even if Pietro was quite useless when it was about cooking.

“Pietro I already told you to not sit like that” Bova scolded him while drinking her tea.

Pietro rolled his eyes and apologized, crossing his ankles and straightening his back, both hands on his lap when he wasn’t using them.

“So what will you teach me today?” he asked tilting his head.

“What about some etiquette? How to act in society, since your husband said you would have to do it eventually” she offered smiling kindly.

“What exactly should I learn? I mean it can’t be that different from being a guy, right?”

“It is quite different, my lord!” Georgia exclaimed.

“A lady must know how to greet, how to sit, what words use, how to act in front of different figures and situations, at the table, in a dance, with her family and with a stranger, if you will have to pretend in front of the Inhumans you will have to do it well and make as few mistakes as possible” Bova talked solemnly, leaving her empty cup in a table and taking his hand.

Pietro nodded and followed to their “study room”, Jeanne came too. It was morning when they started and midday when one of the servants came to tell Pietro the lunch was already served, his husband was waiting for him.

The young lord was exhausted, he couldn’t believe they spent fifteen minutes trying to learn how to properly bow in front of someone? This was really ridiculous, he really had a lot to learn.

At the dining room he found Maximus sitting and waiting for him, he sit by his side and looked at him with a total lack of sympathy while the inhuman smiled at him like if he was so glad to see him

“Hello my beautiful wife! I’m sorry I couldn’t see you during the morning, I was really busy, and also was informed you were taking your lessons? I’m glad you are taking this so seriously”

Pietro hated how he could talk to him so calmly, playing this disturbing game of a happy couple when he actually despised him.

“Do I have other option more than take it seriously my _dear husband_?” he asked bitterly and with a fake smile “You threatened me! Remember?”

“Oh I do remember, I adore how beautiful you look when you are scared” Max laughed pitching his cheek, Pietro slapped his hand away.

They ate their lunch just like this, Maximus saying things to annoy Pietro and getting exactly what he wanted.

“Tell me, do you know how to cook Pietro?” he asked once they had finished.

“Why should I? I don’t need to know” he shrugged disinterested.

“Really?  You can’t be serious, you don’t know how to prepare anything?” he stopped smiling, now he was genuinely surprised.

“Anything that you would want to eat, at least.”

“Right…well you will change that, I want you cooking the dinner for today” he ordered crossing his arms.

“Excuse me? Why? I’m a lord I don’t need to know how to cook!” he discussed offended.

“You are a _lady!_ And in my culture women and men can’t be that useless, we are a nomad people, it’s necessary to always be ready for traveling, and having someone that won’t even know how to peel a potato would be a problem.”

“But-!” Pietro tried to say something more but Maximus already was standing and leaving.

“I’m not asking you, is an order and you know it’s not a smart idea to disobey my orders, little bird…oh and just for make it more interesting you aren’t allowed to have help” he turned to him smirking “Good luck.”

The white haired man had to breathe and resist the impulse to throw his knife between his eyes, this damn gobbling! How the hell would he cook something alone? This would be a disaster…but well, he asked for it.

So when the dinner was served Pietro put in front of Maximus a bowl of soup, it was difficult to tell what exactly it contained but it didn’t look that bad.

“Bon appetite” he said crossing his arms and sighing.

 Maximus moved his plate to Pietro’s direction and offered him the spoon.

“You try it first” he said serious.

“What? Do you think I could be trying to poison you?” he raised an eyebrow, taking the spoon.

“Oh my dear bird, I know you want me dead so badly, you can’t never be too cautious now eat!”

“Let me tell you I would gladly drink poison if I know you will take it next” he said smiling with hatred before taking a spoonful, it took him a moment but he swallowed it “Ah…satisfied?”

Maximus smiled nodding and tried the soup his lovely wife prepared for him…only to regret it immediately because it tasted horrible, he spited it all and drank his water desperately. Pietro had to bite his lip to not laugh on his face.

“What the hell did you do to this soup? It taste awful!”

“Me? I burned the meat, not cooked the vegetables enough and put sugar instead of salt” he answered with a big smile, oh his face was priceless.

“You did this on purpose?!” Maximus was pressing his fists and teeth.

“No, I meant it when I said I couldn’t cook! With that being said I didn’t really care if it was terrible” then he couldn’t contain his laugh anymore.

Max grabbed his pot growling and threw the soup to Pietro’s face, messing his hair and dress too.

“Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?! It’s hot!”

“Not enough to ruin your face, you useless bitch!” the inhuman lord slapped Pietro hard, mad for his insolence.

“You knew I would mess it!” Pietro exclaimed touching his reddened cheek “You just wanted an excuse to humiliate me!”

“Like if I needed an excuse for that, I knew it wouldn’t be good but this was ridiculous” Maximus stood up and grabbed his jaw sharply “Now listen here whore, tomorrow you will be doing this again and if you don’t want me to force you to eat with the pigs of the farm, you better take it seriously!”

Pietro felt his blood boiling, he was so angry and the only thing he wanted to do was to stab his mouth with his knife until he couldn’t talk anymore. But he had to control himself, breathing slowly and digging his nails in the wood of the table.

“Was I clear?” he grabbed harder making him whine.

“Am I allowed to ask for help now?” he asked looking at him with disgust.

“Fine…only because I want to be able to eat tomorrow” then he let him go, his face going back to his relaxed and playful smile “Better luck then, my wife.”

Pietro left the table and went to his room shutting the door hard, going to sleep early so he didn’t have to see Maximus again during the rest of the night, he couldn’t stand his presence another second.

The boy cried himself to sleep and in the next morning his husband lightly slapping his face woke him up.

“Good mornings, sleeping beauty” Maximus said smiling at him “You have work to do today, remember? You better start your busy day early, I hope you won’t mess it or I will get really mean to you” he booped his nose playfully.

Pietro hit his hand away and looked at him irritated, he really hated to wake up with Maximus near it was an effective way to ruin his day.

“Fine, leave me alone” he growled getting up and going to call Jeanne.

“Don’t worry, I already have your warm water ready” Max pointed to the table and Pietro sighed and went to wash his face “You know? The girl is barely getting up now…to save time I will help you with your clothes today” he said smirking.

“N-not necessary! I can do it myself” Pietro turned to see him and walked back some steps.

“Oh little bird it wasn’t a question” he came closer and started taking off his night clothes, unbuttoning the nightgown and slipping it down, exposing his shoulders “And you don’t have to be so shy, I already know all your beautiful body, my wife” he whispered on his ear before kissing his neck.

“Ma-Maximus, stop” he said trying to push him away, but he grabbed his hand and put his arm around his waist.

“Behave, Pietro…don’t make me be less kind” now his mouth went to bite his shoulder trying to make his point clearer.

“You…you said I would have a busy day!” he was disgusted.

“Yeah I did, I suppose I can wait for another moment” he chuckled and took off his clothes, still taking his time to admire him even when Pietro tried so much to hide himself from his look, then helped him to put on his ‘unnecessarily complicated’ attire “You look perfect as always, good luck with your cooking my little bird” he smiled and kissed his face, making Pietro roll his eyes and wipes his cheek annoyed.

When Jeanne finally came in she helped him with what was left and then came with him to the kitchen where his servants were waiting for him with a light breakfast, and ready to teach him how to prepare something that wouldn’t be completely horrible.

It wasn’t easy, now Pietro was taking it seriously and that meant too many accidents; He cut himself many times trying to peel the potatoes, burned his hands with the pots, cried horribly while chopping the onions, broke a dozen of eggs by accident, burned the meat the first time…but at the end he managed to cook a good looking stew for the lunchtime. He prepared the dining room for them and waited until Maximus came back, Pietro looked tired for all the work.

“Hello my lovely wife!” Max greeted siting in his place “Well this definitely looks better than your last try, at least I can tell what you put on it” he said looking at his plate “You know what I require” he pushed it to him.

Pietro rolled his eyes and gave the first try without saying a word, maybe the next time he should put poison and just die with him.

“There…now please enjoy beloved husband _”_ he said ironically.

 “I hope I will…or you know what will happen” he took his spoon and tried the stew, taking his time to taste it carefully, he drank some water and smiled at Pietro “It’s okay but too much salt, better luck for the next try” then he stood and went to the door.

Pietro blinked confused at first and mad at second, standing and going to grab his sleeve.

“What? Where are you going? I worked the whole morning on this!” he exclaimed.

“I know but I’m not really hungry, I ate a good breakfast…I love you! See you in the dinner” laughing he left the room and a Pietro shaking of rage.

“That…son of a bitch!” the young man grabbed the plate and threw it against the wall.

“Hey, that’s not how a lady should act” one of the guards joked and the next he felt was Pietro punching his face.

“I’m not a lady yet” he clarified going outside.

After a tense and horrible dinner the Lord and his lady went back to their room, where Maximus scolded his wife for the behavior he had after he left.

“I admit hitting my servants is something I also do sometimes, but a beautiful and delicate bird like you shouldn’t do such a thing” he said taking his hand and kissing it, going then to take his lips softly.

“Leave me alone!” Pietro moved away and turned “Listen, this was a terrible day and it was your fault, can we just go to sleep?” he asked irritated.

“Oh you are so cruel! I wanted to continue what we were doing this morning” he said in a childish tone and pouting, he was in a good mood tonight “But okay…I think I can settle for a kiss, a good kiss of course.”

Pietro looked at him and frowned, crossing his arms and refusing to please him in any way.

“Do you prefer to be drugged and taken, my bird?” he pressed him against a wall “I would be glad to comply.”

“No! I just want to sleep…”

“Then kiss me!” he grabbed his hair making him close his eyes.

Pietro sighed and came closer, pressing their lip together, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to invade and play with his as he pleased. The kiss was obscene and way too long, making him moan until Maximus broke it.

“See? Much better, a lovely good night kiss” the cynical man said with that damned smile before moving away “For this time that will be enough…only for this one” he booped his nose and laughed going to change his clothes and to the bed.

Pietro pressed his teeth and his hands, that day was…just a normal day living with Maximus…bullshit.

It would only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if you enjoyed it let me know as you please.


End file.
